In Your Face
by Trausti
Summary: Kirk learns something while on shore leave, how does he use it against his crew?.. Hi, I'm new here in the Star Trek fandom, so please be nice, or at least as nice as you can be... Flames will be used to heat up my dinner... ;P


**A/N: Oh, wow, a new fandom... It's soooooo shiny...**

**Hi, I'm new here in the Star Trek fandom, please be nice to me... I decided to write this and post today since it's the international Kirk and Spock day according to my friend... This is for her as she is awesome and makes great Star Trek stories, fagur fiskur this is for you... Oh and I'd love to hear what you all think about this... ;P**

* * *

Spock knew he shouldn't have refused to go on shore leave with Kirk when he asked. Unfortunately he realized that just after he had fallen for the same trick as many of the other crew members.

It had all started two days before, when the Enterprise had to make a short stop on Earth to drop of some Andorian ambassadors. Kirk had wanted to see his brother who he hadn't seen in some years and had asked Spock to come with him.

"Oh come on Spock, don't be like that. Bones is coming, I'm sure my family would love for you to come too." There the Vulcan should have relented and just gone with the two but he had to think logically.

"It is better if I stay here Captain. As the most senior officer left on the ship it's my duty to over see the passengers as they leave." He really should stop acting so… so, _Vulcan_ all the time.

"Suit yourself," was the final farewell before McCoy and Kirk beamed down to earth where they would meet up with Sam, Kirk's older brother, father of two.

It would only be much later that Spock decided that he did in fact not like children at all, _especially_ human ones.

The actions leading up to Spock's humiliation started there and would only continue to build up when Kirk came back wearing a large grin and a surprisingly reddish nose.

Sulu was the first victim of four, maybe more, that Kirk decided to torment with his childish trick.

The Vulcan had not seen the action take place but he _had_ seen the annoyed face and the same reddish tinge to Sulu's nose when Kirk had successfully lured him into his trap.

Not even an hour passed before Chekov was targeted. Again Spock was not present when Kirk snagged the eighteen year old into falling for the trick; all he heard was the words spoken after by the boy.

"I don't get vere the Keptin gets the idea that is possible. Ven they discovered the cure in Russia, there vasn't anyzing mentioned about your hands."

Uhura's reactions later in the evening were a bit louder and more noticeable than the other two.

"With all due respect Captain, if you even think about doing something like that again, I _will_ return the favor."

When hearing both Uhura and Chekov, Spock hadn't understood the thought process behind it as he had not witnessed what had caused the commotion.

However when their chief engineer Scotty was next in line early the next day, the Vulcan was just around the corner and heard the smack that followed Kirk's cheap trick.

"Did I do something wrong Cap'tn?"

"Nah, just a little joke my nephew taught me."

If Spock had actually seen and heard what went on previous to those words he would have never ended up in the situation he was. Thinking back on it he saw how easy it would have been to avoid it, but the Captain could be very persuasive and Spock, unfortunately, had come to trust or at least indulge Kirk when he wanted to prove something or stated something as the truth.

"Hey Spock, did you know that if your hand is longer than your face then it's eight point nine percent more likely that you get cancer?"

"I don't believe that that assumption holds any ground Captain."

"It has been proven to be true with humans, maybe Vulcans are different. Why don't you try and see if your hand is longer than your face?"

"That is highly unnecessary Captain."

"Oh come on, what's the harm?"

Right then Spock should have sensed that something was not right about all of this and he should have just walked away. However in some moment of foolishness he had done as Kirk asked and placed his hand close to his face to satisfy the Captain's need to see it for himself.

***Smack***

And now he was standing there in the hallway just outside of his room, his nose holding a slight green tinge to it and Kirk grinning like a maniac.

'_How did I ever become friends with someone like him?'_ Was Spock's thought right before he turned on his heel and closed the door in Kirk's face, secretly enjoying the fact that it hit the Captain's nose as it slid by his face. Revenge was not the Vulcan way, but this time he would allow himself to lean more on his human side and gloat over the moans of pain coming from the other side of his door.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, for those that did not get what Kirk was doing here it is... He's getting people to place their hand close to their face so he can smack their hand, making them smack their face, like domino affect... You can also try to simply take someones hand and smell it and then make a face saying it smells awful, works the same way and it hilarious... I urge you to try it, just don't smack too hard, it hurts... ;P**


End file.
